Moments of No Regret
by NiekaWow
Summary: Natara's wedding day.. No Selene, N-13, no Prof. Cable.. Just her big day.. (Twist ending and Maltara included)


***Puts arms up defensively* Okay, please don't hurt me? I'm so sorry I have been so lazy lately :( school and sport has overtaken my life, so basically NO time to update.. Sozzlepops. **

**And I decided to delete 'Guess Who?' because I really just wasn't happy with it. I hope you guys understand :)**

**So instead here's a Maltara one-shot to make up for my absence ;) Enjoy!**

_(And as a warning, the start isn't that good at all, but it gets a lot better :))_

* * *

The guests stand in applause as the priest releases those last few words. Oscar is smiling wildly, but you can't help but feel a gut-renching disappointment in your stomach. You force a smile, and kiss Oscar gently for the first time as husband and wife..

**_The Reception.._**

It's been an hour into the celebration already, but everything seems to be going so quickly, like everything's a blur. You pick up a part of your dress in front of your feet so you don't trip, and walk away from the dance floor. Everyone has partnered up and is dancing to slow, steady music.. Even Oscar.. You go to the beverage table and get a glass of champagne, and when you turn, you're pleasantly surprised to see Mal, who you haven't even had a chance to talk to all day.

"Hey!" You set down your glass carefully on the table and wrap your arms around Mal, as he does to you.

"Hey! Haven't talked to you all day.." When you both finally let go of each other, he moves his hands down your arms and holds your hands in his and looks you up and down smiling.

"You look beautiful, Nat." If possible, your smile grows wider, and no amount of make up can hide your embarrassed cheeks from blushing.

"Thank you, Mal.. You look quite handsome yourself.. I think I prefer you with a tie rather than a bow tie.." You say a-matter-of-factly. He glances down to his dashing suit, with a thin black tie reaching just bellow his belly button.

"Is that so?" He asks. You both smile at each other for a while, until you both noticing the song change.

"May I have this dance, Princess?"

"You may, Count Fallon.." You both drift to the dance floor and slowly both waltz like the others surrounding you. He has his hand on the small of your back, his height much more suiting to yours than Oscar's. You feel more comfortable dancing with Mal for some reason. You don't want to let go. You rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. And it all becomes too real..

_All the times he's sacrificed himself for you.._

_..._

_And you for him.._

_... _

_All the times when you couldn't stop staring into his blue eyes.._

_..._

_When you rolled your eyes at his sarcastic remarks.._

_..._

_When you had feelings.. That were much more than just 'friend feelings'.._

_..._

"Something wrong, Nat?" He asks. You look up, your eyebrows dipped with sadness and concern. He holds you close, and you realise you could easily tell him everything.. _Everything_.. You look into those hypnotising eyes, your fingers lightly fiddling with his collar.

"No.. No everything's perfect.."

* * *

**..::Twist ending::.. (An extra part, just for you guys because I really am that sorry. Takes place after Natara and Mal's dance together..)**

"I just need some fresh air, babe. It's really hot.." Oscar rubs your arm gently and nods.

"I agree, don't take too long, you're main attraction!" He smiles and pecks your forehead with a kiss. You grab your glass of champagne you put down earlier and step out side, dragging your satin white dress behind as you make your way slowly up the stairs. You stand out onto the balcony as the cold air grips you, making you shiver. Beautiful flowers and vines swirl around the railing and above the French doors. You take a sip of your drink, and let the facts sink in.

You're married..

And to a man you don't love..

Well done Natara.. You've really done it this time..

You take in the night sky, and try to find the constellations. You don't even hear the door opening behind you, until someone stands beside you.

"Hey.." His eyes shone brighter than the moon, and his slight smile lit up your world like a thousand suns.

"Hey.. Having fun?" You ask. You place your empty champagne glass on the only spot on the railing with no vines entwining it, and look up to him, straightening your posture. The moon highlights half of his face, lighting his cheekbone, making it incredibly admirable. The other half of his face is lit by the lights from inside, but it looks no where near as gorgeous as the moon lit side.

"Yeah, quite the shindig." Your cheeks turn a shade darker and you can't suppress a smile creep onto your face as you look away.

"What about you? Was your wedding day always the way you pictured it?" He asks. You look into his eyes for a moment, but immediately turn away again.

"Could have been better.." You shrug.

"Really?" He chuckles, surprised. "How so?"

_C'mon, Nat.. Just say it..._

"I guess It would have been better if I kissed the man I actually wanted to kiss.." Mal stops, surprised, and looks your way confused. You set your hands on the railing and look forward. Your heart beats with intense force, maybe more so then when you're on the field. What is 3 seconds, feels like an hour. His eyes drilling into until you finally face his way. He raises his hand, and gently rubs the back of his fingers along your upper arm, giving you goosebumps more than the chilling air is. You turn your whole body to face him, and that's when he leans forward. He gently grabs your arm and pulls you closer until his other arm is around your waist. Your hand rests on his chest, the other around his neck as you both kiss eagerly, yet sweetly and gently.. Like you've both been wanting this for so long. And it's so much better then you've ever imagined it.

So here you are..

_Standing in your wedding dress on a gorgeous balcony.. _

_Wearing a wedding ring.._

_Belonging to another man.._

_And kissing the one man you care most about.._

...

And you don't regret a thing..

* * *

**I will try to update more often, no but I make no promises**..** Sorry, again! :) I'm tired**

**Thank you for reading! You have no idea how much reviews make my day, negative or positive, so maybe care to share your opinion? Thank you :D**


End file.
